


Amazing life.

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Button Popping, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669
Summary: Finn loves his husbands weight gain.Sam loves the weight he has gained.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Finn Hudson
Kudos: 14





	Amazing life.

Finn had noticed that his boyfriend had started to gain weight. The way his cloths cling to his body more, his cheeks were slightly chubbier and if he moved his head in a certain way he had a slight double chin. And Finn had to admit he liked it.  
He never mentioned anything to Sam. 

No he made sure there was always food in the house. Mostly junk food. 

And watched as his boyfriend got bigger until one morning. 

Sam struggled as he tried to get his pants done up. “Finn come here.” Sam said with a huff. 

“Yeah.” Finn said as he walked into there room stopping when he noticed that Sams jeans weren’t done up because sams stomach was to big. 

“Can you help me please I can’t get these to do up?” Sam asked looking over at his boyfriend. 

“Of cause.” Finn said as he walked over to his boyfriend. “Lay down.” 

Sam just nodded before laying down on their bed. “I promised myself I wouldn’t let it go this far.” 

“What?” Finn asked confuses by what his boyfriend was saying. “You know you were gaining weight?” Finn asked. 

“How could I not. Just look at this.” Sam said as he taped his big belly. “I kept saying I would go to the gym and eat Better. That I woudnlt get this big and ugly.” 

“I think your sexy.” Finn said with a nervous smile. “I think you are really sexy big.” 

“Thank god.” Sam said as he lied down. 

“What?” Finn asked confused again. 

“I thought you would hate me like this. That’s why i didn’t want I gained to much.” Sam told his boyfriend. 

“Really?” Finn asked shocked. 

“Yeah. I love this.” Sam said as he rubbed his belly. “I want it to be bigger. But I was worried you would think I’m ugly and leave me.”

“I think you will look even more sexy even bigger.” Finn said as he walked over to Sam. “I love your belly. It’s one of my faverout parts of you.” 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I gained more?” Sam asked. 

“No I would really like it.” Finn said as he leaned down to kiss the swell of Sams stomach. 

“Good because I’m going to get bigger.” Sam said. “Now can you please do theses pants up.” 

“Of carouse.” Finn said before helping Sam.

————————————_____________

“I want to try something.” Sam told Finn as the two of them sat in the loving room that afternoon. 

“What?” Finn asked looking over at his boyfriend. 

“I want to stuff my self with your help on these pants.” Sam told him. Somehow Sams extremely tight pants had stayed done up even as he eat a really big breakfast and lunch and Sam was determined to see how long they could last. 

“What do you want me to do?” Finn asked willing do to anything if it meant Sam Gail weight. 

“For now I just want you to get all our really unhealthy food and give if to me.” 

“I can do that.” Finn agreed before he walked away from his boyfriend and into the kitchen to get as much food as he could. 

Finn was quick to get the food bringing it back to his boyfriend who quickly started eating the pile of junk food in front of him. 

Finn put a movie on in the background both of them only half paying attention as Sam stuffed his face with as much food as he possibly could. 

“You okay?” Finn asked as Sam stuffed another chocolate bar almost whole into his mouth and noticed that Sam was moving around a lot. 

“Jeans are really tight.” Sam said around the food in his mouth as he bright a chocolate covered hand down to rest on his straining stomach. 

“Want me to undo them?” Finn asked not wanting the other man to be in too much pain. 

“No I don’t.” Sam shock his head using his teeth to open another chocolate bar. “I want to burst them.”

“Okay.” Finn nodded shifting in his own seat as he felt himself grow hard. 

It wasn’t long until Sam started to hear a small creak come from the buttons on his jeans and then a snap as the button popped, letting out a sight of relief as his way too full stomach was giving more room. 

“Undo the zip.” Sam told the other man a little breathlessly. 

“Okay.” Finn nodded as he reached over to undo the zip growing even harder as Sams stomach moved forward more. 

—————————-

As Sam continued to gain wait they always kept some of Sams clothes in the size down so that they both could watch as Sam burst out of them. 

For Finn it was one of the best parts of watching his boyfriend gain wait. Seeing as he grew out of clothes after clothes was amazing. 

Sam also loved it as each new size got tighter and while some people would hate having to wear clothes that were to small Sam loved it. 

Wearing a top that didn’t quite cover all of his stomach out in public or a shirt that’s buttons stretched apart when he sat down. Jeans that cut into his stomach and threatened to pop it rip if he eat to much was amazing. 

Sam loved stuffing himself in public.  
While it was something Finn was finding he oils have to get used to Sam loved it.  
He would wear to small clothes when they went to a buffet, which was every Saturday, and he loved it as his clothes got tighter with the more food he pilled in.  
He loved it even more if the button on his jeans popped or the top he was wearing would no longer cover his stomach. 

Sam also loved stuffing himself at work.  
Sam worked in a big business and his work rearly required him to leave his office but it did require him to wear a suit and tie.  
Sam loved his lunch time stuff. When the gap between his shirt buttons would get bigger and his suit jacket would no longer do up. The feeling of his work pants digging into his side as he continued to eat was amazing. 

While Sam would try to hold out as long as he could he would normally end up undoing hi pants at some point in the afternoon and Sam loved knowing that if anyone came in they would see him in clothes that were way to fight. 

Sam loved watching his stomach expand weather it was just holding his stomach in as much as he could for as long as he could before letting it out.  
Or if it was putting to small clothes on and watching his hug stomach destroy the clothes. 

As Sam got bigger he also got lazier. Sam started to spend all of his free time either stirring on the sofa and watching a movie as he snakes or sitting on the sofa playing a video game as he snaked. 

Sam also found that as his belly for bigger and starting to hang that he used his stomach to rest things on more and more.  
Weither it was his hand as he sat down or whatever food he was eating Sams stomach has become like his own personnel table. 

Sam loved sitting on the sofa in a pair of jeans that didn’t do up and a top that wouldn’t go any lower then his belly button bags of chips on the sofa next to him hands resting on his stomach as he played a video game. 

When Sam was younger he used to look at bigger people and think he would never become like them.  
But now he was Sam couldn’t be happier. 

Sam looked at himself in the mirror as he tried to get the buttons on his jeans done up. The two ends barley meeting each other. 

“You ready?” Finn asked as he walked into the room, his small amount of weight gain on full show in his own too small clothes. 

“Almost.” Sam nodded as he sucked his stomach in again trying and failing to get the buttons to meet. 

“Wear a different pair.” Finn suggested as he looked down at his watch knowing that didn’t have much time to still make their reservation. 

“This is my biggest pair.” Sam sighed as he walked over to grab a hair band using it to hold his jeans up. “No on will notice.” Sam pointed out at his boyfriends look. 

“No one will notice.” Finn agree with a small nod as Sam let his stomach sag back down to cover we’re his trousers were not done up. “Ready now?” 

Sam nodded as he pulled his shirt down as far as it would go grabbing his suit jacket as he walked Over to Finn. “Your going to have get your own new jeans.”

“I know.” Finn nodded as he looked down at his own stomach. “Your a bad influence on me.”

“I like you like this.” Same promised tapping Finns stomach as he walked past him. 

—————————/—/

That night for dinner Sam eat way more the he should have when wearing clothes that didn’t even fit before he started eating. 

But the time he was finished the hair band that was holding his jeans together had snapped and the buttons of his shirt were stretched so far that Sam knee is he put even one more bit of food in himself they would burst. 

But that was exactly how he liked it and he he looked over at his husband in the car Sam knew that Finn himself had eaten way too much food and was having similar problems as he was. 

And Sam loved it. Plans forming in his head that would end up with both he and Finn bigger.


End file.
